1. Field
The present invention relates to a novel compound and an organic electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that organic light emitting device (OLED device) was initially invented and proposed by Eastman Kodak Company through a vacuum evaporation method. Tang and VanSlyke of Kodak Company deposited an electron transport material such as Alq3 on a transparent indium tin oxide (abbreviated as ITO) glass formed with an organic layer of aromatic diamine thereon, and subsequently completed the fabrication of an organic electroluminescent (EL) device after a metal electrode is vapor-deposited onto the Alq3 layer. The organic EL device currently becomes a new generation lighting device or display because of high brightness, fast response speed, light weight, compactness, true color, no difference in viewing angles, without using any LCD backlight plates, and low power consumption.
Recently, some interlayers such as electron transport layer and hole transport layer are added between the cathode and the anode for increasing the current efficiency and power efficiency of the OLEDs. For example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) 1′ shown as FIG. 1 is designed to consist of: a cathode 11′, an electron injection layer 13′, a light emitting layer 14′, a hole transport layer 16′, and an anode 18′.
Recently, for effectively increasing the lighting performance of OLEDs, OLED manufactures and researchers have made great efforts to develop different compounds used as the materials for the OLEDs. However, in spite of various compounds have been developed, the current phosphorescence OLEDs still cannot perform outstanding luminous efficiency and device lifetime. Accordingly, in view of the conventional or commercial materials for OLEDs still including drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided novel compounds for OLED.